Poison
Poison '''is a 2016 Horror/Mystery-Crime semi-anthology series. Each season features a new setting and new killer. However, some characters appear in more than one season. The first season in it's entirety was uploaded June 7th, 2016. The series was renewed for a second season September 16, 2016 which aired from October 2016-January 2017. A third season was renewed January 13, 2017 for six episodes. Hospital (Season 1) Synopsis A masked killer is on the loose and Lucky Creek Hospital. As the doctors and patients begin being picked off one by one, the survivors realize the only thing scarier than a serial killer is the fact that the killer could be one of their own. Main Cast * Lola Twist as Carmen(10/10 episodes) * Mkayla Carpenter as Brooklyn(10/10 episodes) * Alex Moore as Tyler(7/10 episodes) * Andy Moore as Tommy(10/10 episodes) * Sara Oaks as Jesse(9/10 episodes) * Candice Monette as Judith(5/10 episodes) Recurring Cast * Lea Bryan as Amina(1 episode) * Jeanette Oberlin as Zelda(2/10 episodes) * Josh Clemmons as Josh Nolan(8/10 episodes) * Alex Loud as David Carney(8/10 episodes) * Kia Sholtz as Kelly Mortez(5/10 episodes) * Adele Song as Alice Adair (1 episode) * Sun Chi as Maggie(7/10 episodes) * Marco Nice as Roland(4/10 episodes) * Rich Harper as Danny Lockhart(8/10 episodes) * Justine Tellerman as Catalina Alrich * Andrea North as Tasha Heck Killer: Carmen Camp (Season 2) Synopsis The second season will focus on the second killer coming after the survivors of Season 1 as well as new characters. Main Cast * Mkayla Carpenter as Brooklyn * Andy Moore as Tommy * Alex Loud as David * Keke Grey as Jacklyn Rankin * Jai Breslin as Roman Fenderson * Tracy Funderburke as Delia Sil * Polo as Keyan Monroe Recurring Cast * Lola Twist as Carmen * Josh Clemens as Josh Nolan * Tony Selic as Officer Rodney * Gregg Lyon as Jason Lowell * Aliya Liu as Maci Young * Carmen Phillips as Grace Tall * Isaac Miller as Pete Winchell * Kia Symone as Raven Moore * Jace Love as Jace Bennet * Dani Macintosh as Lee Clemens * Oskar French as William * Lyndsay Doughtery as Taylor Poole * Alex Sarka as Alex Wallis Killers: Keyan Monroe and Jace Bennet Laboratory (Season 3) Synopsis Season 3 takes a Sci-Fi Horror approach. Brooklyn and other innocents are locked in a science facility with a homicidal alien. The twist= the alien has killed one of the characters shapeshifted to look like them and it could be anyone. Main Cast * Mkayla Carpenter as Brooklyn Fenderson * Alex Loud as David * Joanna Waters as Summer * Rebecca Kealing as Liberty * Alexander Marshall as Travis Scott * Penelope Talerico as Hayley Halcom Recurring * Keke Grey as Jacklyn Fenderson * Jai Breslin as Roman Fenderson * Aliya Liu as Maci Young * Kia Symone as Raven Moore New Blood (Season 4) Synopsis Season 4 features an entire new main cast. However, Brooklyn returns with the twins later in the season for a recurring role and Roman appears in the finale. In Season 4, twins Carl and Carly and their friends are targeted by a serial killer in New York. Main Characters * '''Carl Carlson (10/10 episodes) * Carly Carlson (9/10 episodes) * Emily Benson (3/10 episodes) * Max Carlson (4/10 episodes) * Drew Amos (8/10 episodes) Recurring Cast * McKayla Carpenter as Brooklyn Fenderson (4/10 episodes) * Mack Joy as Joe Fenderson (5/10 episodes) * Teresa Lowell as Janell Fenderson (3/10 episodes) * Jessica Cantrell as Melissa * Jai Breslin as Roman Fenderson (1/10 episodes) killer: Olivia and Joe School Spirit (Season 5) Synopsis Roman recruits Carly from New York to Lucky Creek when a new killer targets a now teenage Hayley Halcom. Main Cast * Paige Tellerman as Hayley Halcom (10/10 episodes) * Jai Breslin as Roman Fenderson (10/10 episodes) * Alexis Grey as Carly Carlson (6/10 episodes) * Ocean Hendrix as Blue Fenderson (8/10 episodes) Recurring Cast * McKayla Carpenter as Brooklyn Fenderson * Sean Newsome as Carl Carlson * TJ Wallas as Joseph "Hobo Joe" Fenderson * Keke Grey as Jacklyn Fenderson * Ryan Moore as Drew Amos * Mae-Lin Takei as Lisa Yu * Rick Sellers as Nolan * Sarah Oaks as Jesse Halcom (hallucination/ flashback) Killer: Nolan Trivia * This is the only season where the killer gets away with murder. Hayley Halcom is framed and sent to the mental asylum as Nolan walks free. * This season reveals that Joe is still alive. He was sent to the asylum. He escapes mid-season. * This season marks the deaths of previous season survivors Carly and Roman. Into the Shadows (Season 6) Synopsis Humans, demons, vampires, and witches collide. Main Cast * Paige Tellerman as Tianna Sylvester * Mckayla Carpenter as Elizabeth and Brooklyn Fenderson * Ocean Hendrix as Quincy Sylvester * Edmund Price as Mr Sylvester * Taissa Phillips as TBA Recurring Cast * Brandon North as TBA * Alexis Grey as TBA- a witch